See You Tonight
by Sunset Whispers
Summary: When Draco finds Astoria rather upset at the Christmas Masquerade Ball, he comforts her, as they admit their true feelings, will they end up together? Astoria/Draco. Oneshot. COMPLETE!


**Hello everyone, this is my first Astoria/Draco oneshot which I have written as part of the GGE 2017 for Lexi (aka Book of Hope). I really enjoyed writing this, I hope you enjoy this fic. Thank you to BrokePerception for betaing this. I do not own anything in regards to Harry Potter; the rights belong to J.K. Rowling. Little warning: slight use of swear words. All I have left to say is sit back, relax and enjoy reading.**

 **Prompts used: Song – One Day by Trading Yesterday (the title is a lyric from it), first kiss, masquerade ball, ball gown, staring into each other's eyes, marble staircase, love, romance, tears.**

* * *

Astoria Greengrass had been looking forward to the Christmas Masquerade Ball ever since the start of the year when Headmaster Dumbledore had mentioned it at the Start of Term feast. She had gone shopping with Daphne and Romilda Vane, her best friend, the first chance she could, eventually finding the perfect dress: a strapless green chiffon ball gown. With her mask in place she descended the marble staircase carefully in her heels and entered the Great Hall, looking for Jimmy Peakes, her date. He had said that he would meet her by the staircase, but he hadn't been there.

Looking around at the many couples that were waltzing on the dance floor, Astoria tried to see if Jimmy was anywhere there. Turning around, her heart dropped when she saw him in the corner of the Hall by the benches, flirting with a ginger-haired fifth year she knew was Ginny Weasley. Not wanting anyone to see how upset she was, or the tears running down her cheeks, she walked quickly out of the Great Hall before running as fast as her heels would allow. Not looking where she was going, she bumped into a wizard. Looking at him, she noted that he was in smart dress robes and a mask.

"I'm so sorry; I didn't see where I was going! Excuse me," she said, her voice broken while her hands shook.

"Astoria? Is that you?" the wizard asked in a voice she knew well. It was Draco Malfoy's, the boy she had had a crush on since her first year, but after realising he wouldn't see her as anything other than Daphne's little sister, she had made sure to look at boys her own age and stopped giving him even a backward glance even though it was difficult.

Not wanting him to see her this way, wanting to keep her pride intact, she said rather curtly, "I'm fine, Draco. Enjoy the ball. Goodnight."

With that, she started to walk away, but his hand on her arm stopped her. Turning her around so that she was facing him, he took her mask off, then his own. His stormy grey eyes met her chocolate brown ones.

"Who upset you?" he asked, his eyes full of concern for her, as he stroked her cheek softly. She couldn't help but inhale sharply due to his closeness to her: he smelt of mint and vanilla, intoxicating to her senses.

Steadying herself so that she wouldn't go weak in the knees, she said abruptly, "That's none of your business. It's always been an act with you. You don't care about me, nor do you see me the way I see you."

Draco was taken aback by her words and yet in awe of how fiery she was with him. He hadn't expected such a thing from the young witch.

"I've liked you since the first day I saw you even if I hate how bigoted you are about Muggleborns. Though I know you just do that so that you will have your precious father's respect," she said, sneering at the last part. "I really don't know what I ever thought I saw in you. Just leave me alone, Draco."

"I'm sorry, Astoria, truly I am. I do care about you, and if you don't believe me, then maybe this will. Who do you think it was that found you in the Forbidden Forest the Halloween of your first year when you wanted to see the wolves that lived there?"

Her eyes widened in shock at the revelation. "It was you?"

Draco nodded. "You wanted to prove to Daphne that nothing scared you, and what better way to show your big sister than by venturing into the Forbidden Forest on Halloween by yourself in search of the wolf pack that roams there? The problem was, the moment Fenrir caught your scent, he tracked you until he had you cornered. He was protecting his family, especially his new cubs that had just been born. When I found you, you had fainted after explaining the reason you were out there in the first place. Although he wasn't very happy, he understood and let me carry you out and to the Hospital Wing. I've watched over you longer than you might realise, Astoria. I felt a connection to you the moment I laid eyes on you. You might be Daphne's little sister but you're a stubborn, headstrong little witch that always seems to find the good in people with the darkest hearts like me. I've noticed how you've grown into a beautiful witch, and although a part of me wants to leave you be, so that you can find love with someone your own age, the other part is sick of acting like I don't have feelings for you when I do."

Astoria was dumbstruck; she didn't know what to say. As they were staring into each other's eyes, all she saw in his grey ones was a deep affection for her. She gasped when she looked up to find mistletoe hovering magically above them. Draco looked up and saw it, too, before meeting her gaze once more. He stroked her cheek softly as he leant down and pressed his lips to hers in a gentle kiss. Astoria closed her eyes, savouring the moment and the feel of his lips on hers, soft and warm. She wanted it to last forever, and it seemed like it would until he broke the kiss, only to smile at her.

"That was my first kiss, and it was everything I thought it would be," she admitted, blushing.

"I'm glad. Now, would you like to dance with me in there?" he asked, putting his mask back on and offering his arm to her.

Once her own mask was in place, she took his offered arm and smiled as he led her into the Great Hall, to the centre of the dance floor. There were hushed whispers as other students recognised the blond-haired wizard even with a mask on. His eyes were solely focused on the young witch in his arms, and Astoria felt like a princess as they waltzed around the room.

Later that night, after they had danced and caused quite a few heads to turn, Draco escorted Astoria to the Common Room and kissed her goodnight.

Before she walked up the stairs to the girls dormitories, she said, "My parents will be having their annual New Year's Eve party again. I know your parents may not come, but would you?"

He smiled genuinely at her. "Of course, I'll be there."

She smiled happily and went to bed. As Draco sat by the fire, he waited for his friends to come back from the Ball. Daphne was the first to show, and after glaring at him and telling him they would be having words the next day, she went up to see her sister. Theo and Blaise followed shortly after, and Blaise was chuckling.

"You and young Astoria caused quite a show tonight, mate."

Draco grinned he couldn't help it; it had turned out to be the best night of his life.

However, Theo wasn't so jovial. "You're an idiot, Draco. How can you act like there's rainbows and sunshine with her when we both know you still need to take the Mark? How you've put it off this long is beyond me."

Draco glared at the sandy blond-haired boy with dark blue eyes. "Don't you tell me what to do, Theo, just because you did as soon as your father told you to, never meant that I would. I won't become like my father or you! Fuck the consequences. Astoria makes me feel like I can be a good person, and I'm going to be for her."

Without saying another word, Draco went to bed, with Blaise following his best friend, leaving Theo to stew in the Common Room. Once he had said goodnight to Blaise, who didn't judge him for his choice, Draco spelled the curtains shut around his bed and fell asleep, dreaming of the girl with long wavy brown hair and kind chocolate brown eyes that had stolen his heart, chasing the darkness away so that there was only light.

 _Astoria, my salvation._

* * *

 **If you enjoyed this, let me know what you thought by leaving a review.**

 **Until next time everyone,**

 **Sunset Whispers x**


End file.
